


Deeds || 契証

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode Related, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: Arthur即將成年，就是說他即將要穫得 '契証' －身上會出現痕跡來記錄他靈魂伴侶最大的成就。只是當他試著尋找他的靈魂伴侶時，有些發現令他擔心自己的伴侶會是個怎樣的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/gifts).
  * A translation of [Deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719949) by [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket). 



> I just, LOVE this fic. Thank you for @the5leggedCricket for writing this beautiful fic! if you like this story plx show your love via commenting or leaving kudos!(for me too maybe?) =D
> 
> 作者記：  
> 非常感謝 ambrosius @ AO3 的beta，你化成灰我也愛你。  
> 這個故事設定在1x06 A Remedy to cure all Ills。
> 
> 譯者小聲說：拖延症發作啦..明明早早就開始譯了還是弄了這麼久...我的中文跟英文還是如此沒長進，間中出現的#就是我的迷惘，希望不會造成太大困擾？啊還會有在段子中出現的註解，雖然我也搞不太懂那個註其實重要否不過，清楚點總是好事我猜？  
> 照舊無beta，有錯捉虫請輕拍，喜歡的話請留個kudo或者留下言給我還有原作者？這是給我們的愛跟勇氣啊很重要的！
> 
> 啊啊還有，中間會有些類似詩句的翻譯，會中英對照。我盡力了請別太嚴厲...(縮起)
> 
> = = =
> 
> Deeds By the5leggedCricket  
> 契証 || 譯：RedSlow
> 
> Word Count  
> 英文字數：6930  
> 中文字數：約13000

這個生日Arthur不知道該更期待哪一個：終於能加冕成王儲，還是終於能瞥一下自己靈魂伴侶的生命。也許是後者。

他倒是試著先把自己的期望壓得平常一點。畢竟如他這般一流的戰士就算自己有多自豪，卻也還沒有達成什麼偉勣。是的，他殺了那隻阿凡克(afanc)，但又有哪個人知道那到底是隻什麼怪物、將之毀滅又該有多難？還是說救下了他的男僕反而會被認為更令人驚異？又或這兩件都算作一個非凡成就？

如果就連他自己也說不出他伴侶身上將會、或者已經出現什麼契証，其內容又是否足以讓對方矚目深刻，他又能指望什麼出彩的內容在自己身上出現呢？

他試著不要太糾結這些問題又或者深究這些契証，因為要是越想下去，就越難去拒絕它們是自然而生的魔法。

沒人知道一個人是怎麼成為另一個人的靈魂伴侶；這些硬幣兩面的契証是怎麼樣，可以說是，顯現在對方的身體上；又至是誰或什麼的責任... 不過從來沒有人問過出口，就連Uther也沒有。因為這個會是他無法打敗的東西，而每一個相關者都知道。契証就是那樣子存在，沒有任何方法可以把它甩掉。

不過也不有是那麼多人知道這回事。只有足夠富裕得雇到導師的－其不得不承認，是很小數－才會被教導關於契証所為人知的一切及其意義。平民百姓因為沒幾個識字，大都被蒙在鼓裡。所以當他們能辨識出身體上有隨機地顯出的文字，他們也剖釋不出其意義。要是拿契証沒用的話把它告訴他們又有何作用？那只會帶起一連串無人能解的問題。

另一輪神經緊張該他胃部一緊指頭一縮。Arthur少有緊張時，但當他緊張起來，絕對會費盡他注意讓他整晚不得好眠。從此之後，他的人生將永不一樣。他的靈魂伴侶將會在他身上留下肉眼可見的痕跡，而他將會時時刻刻注意到它。誰能不在意？它可是跟那個要跟你廝守餘生的人有關。要是他明天起床後發現他們#都沒有成就出什麼呢？要是他們做過最值得記載的就只是...洗個碗或是什麼的？又或者只是生存至今？天，不，要是他們甚至都還未出生？那怎麼辦？[ # they－他們：因為暫時不知道性別。]

他從床上彈坐起來。 _他的靈魂伴侶也許還未出生！_ 他會成為異類，被嫌棄的無契証者，如果真是那樣的話。然後他就得等待，久久的等待那些契証而當他終於能暸解它們時他已經那麼的－ _老_ 。

Arthur連做幾個顫抖的深呼吸。會沒事的，如果像那種事能發生的話，Gaius絕對會先警告他。不過契証九成算是魔法，Gaius他早就放棄了魔法，所以他有可能也不知道。不，這些Arthur可是完完全全獨自面對。 _明天就不會了，你會獲得契証然後你就會知道在哪裡有著你的靈魂伴侶，就等著你去找尋。_ 他強逼自己堅信這點，努力放鬆身體。整晚都醒著還焦慮著個改變一生的事件可毫無用處，他得讓事情自己發生。

  
＝ ＝ ＝

  
而事情的確發生了，雖然不是完全以Arthur喜歡的方式。例如說，他的契証來遲了。或者不能說真的是遲到了，但足夠遲得讓Arthur擔心。

Merlin撞進門時，Arthur仍然在酣睡中。夜裡他沒被任何東西驚醒，就連人們口中常提到如螫噬的刺痛也沒有把他弄醒。

把手上的早餐盤子放到桌子，Merlin眼神帶著興奮跟好奇逐步的接近。向別人詢問他們的契証是無禮之舉，然而Merlin很明顯想問出聲。Arthur都不打算質問Merlin是從哪裡得知契証的事。

“太陽閃閃要起醒囉！”

難得一次Arthur毫無怨言的起床。感覺自己的身體依舊完全正常，就跟昨天甚至前天無異。Arthur試著控下繃緊的神經不對他發脾氣。

“就這樣就好，Merlin。”

Merlin臉上的興奮被刷走一點，卻也聽從指示。然後就在門在背後關上那一刻Arthur就把他的睡衣扯掉，第一眼他沒看到什麼，於是開始仔細地檢閱自己的身體，順著最明顯的地方：手臂，胸口，腰側...然而連腿上也沒有出現什麼異樣後，他走到鏡子前，查看後背，頸，喉，臉，耳背後那小小的位置...什麼也沒有。

感到失望，他倒回到床上。其他人第一個契証都在他們出生18年後出現，Arthur不知道自己出生於世的準確時間，但Uther跟他說過那是在早晨的事。那應該是現下隨時，即使這可能指至午餐為止的隨時。而就算這可能是好幾個小時後的事，他還是希望契証不要太久才顯現，不然他那快磨爛的神經可能會受不住。

無論怎麼跟自己講理，還是有一小部分的他相信自己是那個怪胎，那唯一的例外。Arthur會成為一個沒有契証的王子，Camelot的瑕疵，誰都能看得出。他若是裝作自己已得到契語，大家都會看穿他的謊言，就算他父親看不穿，Merlin絕對看得穿。那個作為他的男僕才不到幾星期，就已經那麼了解Arthur的男孩。話語會傳到 _某人_ 耳中，然後流言就會如野火一樣在城堡中流傳，直至某個王室議會成員得悉，終究把Arthur當成忌諱。

搖著頭把這些末日般的想法甩走，他把衣服穿好走到餐桌前坐下。他無精打采的把碟子上的食用推來滾去，就做不到把什麼放進口裡。思緒在腦子裡止不住的運轉，演示著一幕又一幕自己終歸是怎麼被豁免，繼而發展出所有他能怎麼在這最重要的日子讓Uther失望的場景。

Merlin回來的時候，Arthur除了朝桌子淡然的揚個手外都沒勁兒了。

Merlin似是感受到他的低落，“殿下，你肚子不餓嗎？” 他看向桌面卻是走向Arthur，伸出手來卻毫無自覺。

Arthur正要開口打發他，沒有心情應付他都不能解答的問題以及陪伴，然而出口的卻是一聲喊叫。

叉子掉到地上，Arthur抓著自己的手腕。

掌心的皮膚汨汨地跳動著，尖銳的刺痛像是要把皮膚撕裂，緊接著一陣沉靜的冰冷讓他感到一陣痕癢，像是手上拿了支鵝毛筆一樣。

他放開被緊握著腕，把右手抬高到臉前，火辣的金色字句還在冷卻中，滲沁皮膚之下漸漸轉黑，細看之下字體邊緣仍然泛著微金。 _第一個契証！_ 他做到了！他有個靈魂伴侶，就在外面哪裡等著他。

Arthur噴發出笑聲，他不再是孤獨一人，某人能分擔他處境的重擔。某個 _重要_ 的人。某個他能無顧憂地珍愛的人，某個能珍惜 _他_ 的人。此刻為止他從未意識到自己有多麼渴望這個陪伴，現在他肯定了自己會有個某人，有望在不很久的將來。

Merlin也跟著他一起笑，好一陣子他們就那麼站在那裡，燦笑著，重覆著盯著Arthur的手再朝對方傻笑這系動作。暗地裡Arthur很興幸能跟誰分享這個時刻，他是那麼高興又得意，覺得所有人都應該知道這件事，還想要在廣上中央大叫：他，Arthur Pendragon，有個靈魂伴侶！

不過那會是誰？他的心臟跳錯了一拍，笑容止住了。Arthur終於把字句看清讀楚： _歷鬥啃傷，烏瑟未央 (Through conflict and pain, Uther Pendragon lives onec again.)_ 。這什麼鬼－？

“我該把這些都帶回廚房嗎，殿下？” Merlin的聲音插進來，Arthur就明白那是想要給他隱私的動作，然而Arthur卻另有打算。

“不，由它們，坐下來。你來跟我一起吃早飯。”

Merlin一臉迷惑，張著嘴巴的他看起來有夠白痴－Arthur毫不遲疑的告訴他，Merlin啪的合起下巴然後猛地拉開椅子自顧坐下。

焦慮已然讓位給好奇跟興奮，現在Arthur的饑餓感回歸有如報復。他坐到Merlin右邊，桌子的主要席上，把手遞到Merlin面前。“看看，你覺得這是什麼意思？”

起初對契証竟現在哪裡不好卻在掌心上的懷疑已經消退。就像現在他已體會到這會是何等便利。首先他能不用把褲子或什麼的脫掉才能給Merlin看它；只要他想，他能輕易地盯著它好一整天；還有他已經開始想像那會有多好看－在個漫長又美妙的手活後它被沾滿－

Merlin稍稍移動找個更好的視角，Arthur努力把臉上的紅暈壓下去。“這連韻都沒壓到，” 他聽到Merlin低聲的喃唸。Arthur瞪他一刀，Merlin馬上清個喉嚨，一臉我沒有心虛，“呃...也許是說對方救了Uther的命？”

Arthur沒有翻白眼，不過都快要翻了。“是的，那個我看懂了。但那可能是 _任何人_ ，可能在他因為那，叫什麼來，Edwin的巫師弄病時、或者在他戰鬥時、可能在他，我不知道，在他從樓梯上掉下或者他小時候的什麼，然後誰把他接住了...” 他成功地無視了那些假設的絃外之音。他的靈魂伴侶絕不可能是Gaius，那個把Uther身上Edwin的咀咒治好的人；或者某個他父親的騎士，某個為他一次又一次上戰場的人；或者某個跟父親一樣年齡的人！

“不，頭半句才是我著眼的地方。‘歷鬥啃傷’。你覺得那意思是？”

Merlin皺起鼻子，眉間壓出深深的川字。他這樣用力思考得弄痛那可憐的腦子的樣子Arthur可完全沒有覺得可愛。“或者有誰背叛了他？也許當時他正流著滿地腸子？”

Arthur冷哼，卻沒有把手挪開，相反地，他把手挪得更近Merlin，過分的近，或者近得讓Merlin不能再看清字的地步。“就算是 _你_ 都能做得更好。”

Merlin舉起雙手，“或者鬥是指他在別個國家裡的戰爭？我不知道！Arthur！有那麼容易的話，你又何不給我你的推測？”

Arthur假惺假意的輕拍Merlin頭蓋，“可不能讓你想得頭痛，對吧？” 說畢自己也默默研究起那句子，用著所有的可能性不同角度的思量著。最後他哀吟著把頭砰的撞到桌子上，“天，我的靈魂伴侶最後會是哪個老騎士或者Gaius，對不？”

“Gaius？” Merlin驚呼，被Arthur無視之。

“反正我就是操蛋了。我的靈魂伴侶會老得能當我父親。我不想被操，Merlin。” 他掀著Merlin外套領子無力地晃幾下。“求你了，Merlin，別讓我被操，別被個老伯。”

Merlin眼框警戒地睜大，左看右望的想要找附近某個誰人來拯救他。當Arthur抓著他下巴，迫著Merlin把全部注意力都放在眼前的災難時，Merlin決定在他背上安慰的揉著圈。

“會沒事的，Arthur。等著看，這都會沒事兒。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # they 這裡因為靈魂伴侶還不知道是男是女所以對一個個體稱為他們。不用煩人的每次都打他/她。題外一下這令我想起曾看過說流性人(genderfluid)也更喜歡被叫作你們而不是單一性別。★the more you know★
> 
> 我吐：從來沒發現rise and shine這麼難譯？還是該譯回太陽晒屁股嗎...


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur以為事情終究會有點不同，卻被證明早前的惶恐跟本毫無用處。他有靈魂伴侶，其己然出生而且不會太過年輕，如果對方已經救過他父親－要說的話，對方更可能是 _年老_ －而同理地，他們必然是來自Camelot或者鄰近的國家。然而至此，一切如常。他沒有突然發現這個他想要一起過完一生的完美男人或女人。也沒有陌生的魔法使 _突然_ 到達Camelot又正好是Avalon帶給他的絕配。因為，蒼天在上，他可真的希望自己的推測錯誤，他的靈魂伴侶既不是騎士也不是 _Gaius_ －後者也還沒有找到伴侶。不，為了自己神智著想他要把那些想法隔離得遠遠的。

促一下馬身他試著享受在馬背上、樹木與葉枝圍繞下，總能帶給他的自由。緊繃感點點的隨著汗水滴滴離開他。抬手擦了下眉額他重握韁繩，他們必需繼續走，這可不是個郊遊旅程。

那一定很容易，他猜想，對那些平民來說，他們有幸能無視這些他們可能錯過的靈魂伴侶。或者對那些像Merlin一樣識字的人來說，不是身處這種能嚇跑人的強勢地位；當大家都因為自己的權力怕得連接近他都不敢時，他怎麼才能親近對方？不，像Merlin那樣的人，境況絕對更加輕易。

Merlin或者會字面上地撞到他靈魂伴侶的大腿上，某個討喜的女仆或者某個紅著臉的馬童；他們會在只有對方的私人空間裡互相了解，因為，天底下誰會在意一兩個僕人？Merlin甚至可能會離開Arth－Camelot，要是他的靈魂伴侶正好住在國境邊緣的村子，相遇一刻就在Arthur把那村子某個可怕的外敵擊退後。然後Arthur就會被塞在這境況，獨自面對議會上的每一個人，就等著王子殿下遇到那個因為他 _王儲地位_ 而 _找不到_ 的人。

他們已到達上次最後見到那怪物跟Bedivere的地方。他把馬慢下來，伸出手勢指示其他人。“我們在這裡下面，之後的路都用走的。”

事實上，在Uther下令讓他到Camelot外圍森林深處哪裡把尋水獸(Questing Beast)殺掉時，他差點要覺得興幸。這能把Merlin跟帥氣的農村男孩再分開一陣子。可不是他有特別在意Merlin相關或其他什麼的，只是Merlin是唯一一個－除了Morgana－把Arthur的王儲血統看成浮雲的人。這很讓人清爽。

他們進入了那怪物的洞穴，Arthur把那些想法推到腦子之後，集中意識在手頭上的任務：殺掉尋水獸以及確保沒有一個人被咬。

Morgana的聲音在腦內迴響， _我看到了恐怖的東西。_ Arthur忽略那不詳的感覺。這不是預兆，他會把每個人都活著帶走，就算那可能殺了他。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

所以那個也許差點殺了Arthur，但那可不能作為那些怪事發生的籍口。是他太接近死亡邊緣導致永久性腦內創傷而無人告知嗎？還是Gaius的藥水帶有致幻副作用？抑或這一切都是個糟糕的玩笑？

首先，醒來時發現他的父親在床邊入睡，緊握著自己的手。當然，就Gaius所說Arthur的傷患曾經非常嚴重，但這種半公眾場合下的深情表達，對Arthur這個除了個非常痛的肩膀外，感覺自己只是從午睡中醒來的人來說，實在是既新穎又虛幻。

然後Gwen走進了房間，見他醒來了，倒吸口大氣，又跑回出去。

除了那些之外，第二天Merlin來跟他說話，Arthur到現在還是不太肯定Merlin想跟他說什麼，還讓他完全找不著腳－當他由平常一樣毫無禮節地冒犯他、轉為過分認真還開始說著未來以及死亡，這表現比Arthur已習慣的怪異更為怪異。

不過這一連串的怪事馬上就被他抛諸腦後，就在最難以置信的事發生後－Arthur有了新的契証。然而他卻讀不見它，因為它見鬼的就正正在 _他背後_ 。

他打開大門對一個經過的僕人說，“傳召Merlin，我需要他即刻協助。”

那天在等著Merlin終於出現的時候，他坐在桌子前，給自己的杯子斟著早前Gwen帶來的水，意識就只集中在液體流進喉頭的感覺。

那個僕人回來了，依然抱著之前就在手上的洗換衣物，臉上掛著抱歉的微笑，“哪裡也找不到他，殿下。”

Arthur揚一下左手，“你退下吧。”

女僕離開後Arthur嘆口氣，把杯子的水喝光然後起身。也許Gaius會知道Merlin在哪裡，要是他敢說出 “酒館” 這兩字，一次也好，Arthur就要給Merlin上堂課，蒼天在上！木伽絕對會有份兒。

只是連Gaius也不在他的屋子，於是Arthur _再次_ 得滿城堡找人。無奈城堡那麼大，Arthur仍然帶傷在身，半小時候他不得不作出戰略性撤離，回到他自己的房間去。

坐到他的椅子上手指敲著桌面，又起身站到鏡子前，試著抬手把衣服脫下來好看看那契証，過程中差點再次弄傷那包著繃帶的手臂。於是他再次坐下，扭著另一隻手想要揉著左肩胛骨下那地方，只是他不太抵得著。手指又再敲了會，思量著要不要找其他人為他讀看它，但這感覺太過私人太過親密，這種事他只信任Merlin。

Merlin那一整天都沒有出現，於是乎Arthur早早就上床休息，從未如至希望能被毫不聽話又大聲的男僕吵醒。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

他的願望成真，還沖也似的下床，動作快得差點撲倒Merlin。“Merlin！你跑到哪去了？我哪都找遍了！”

Merlin抓著Arthur手肘把自己穩著，臉紅起來。Arthur低頭看看，不，他沒有光著身子－他每次抬起肩膀都被疼痛伸訴，不得不穿著日間便服去睡覺－不過他們 _的確_ 站得有點近。噢，嘛，Merlin也就只得應付Arthur的早晨口氣；手上可有更重要的事情呢。

“呃，我跟Gaius去了採藥？” 他回答，Arthur哼哼。

“你可知道你是 _我的男僕_ 對吧？你應該給我隨傳隨到，可不是每次我需要你時你就跟我玩捉迷藏。”

Merlin皺起眉後退一步，叉起雙臂抱在胸前。“有什麼惹著你了？”

“我沒惹著！” Arthur喊道，雙手揮到空中卻因拉扯到肩頭痛縮了一下，對此Merlin波瀾不驚的只是挑起眉。Arthur放棄，轉身把背朝Merlin微臥，“就，看就是，好嘛？” 他說道，然後拉扯著上衣等Merlin反應過來把它掀高至頸部。

Merlin微倒吸口氣，Arthur能感覺到他的手指劃過句字，觸碰令人意外的輕柔且溫暖。

“它說什麼？”

“尼－” Merlin聲音有點乾澀，他清了清嗓子，“尼薇欺枉卻尋源，奴脅倒復終被葬，生死知權傳他手。”

等一下，什麼？

“你能再說一遍嗎？請？”

Merlin再讀了，在Arthur要求過後他還把它抄寫下來。

 _尼薇欺枉卻尋源，奴脅倒復終被葬，生死知權傳他手。_  
_Nimueh found her equal in the man she wronged.  
_ _Killed in revenge, the power of life and death she passed on._

Arthur的確想要更了解他的伴侶，但這裡有太多資訊，而他不太確定自己對這一切該作什麼感想。他的靈魂伴侶殺了某個人，或者說，契証強烈地暗示了這點。他。他的伴侶是個男人，然後年長的騎士跟Gaius在腦中再次閃現，Arthur打了個冷顫。

他的靈魂伴侶打倒了...Nimueh？這名字為什麼這麼熟悉？但句子裡說她欺枉了他，所以也許他是在某種自我保護的情況下殺了她，而不是冷血的謀殺。

“...生死知權傳他手。你覺得那是什麼意思？”

在他身旁Merlin咋醒，眉間皺出摺紋。他揉著臉塌下了肩膀，“我－我不知道，Arthur。” 眼睛避開Arthur的視線他咬著唇，磨蹭著些快要掉下的薄皮。“我要走了。我答應了Gaius給他幫忙幹些別的。” 他說道，然後在Arthur來得及提醒他到底是誰的僕人前，Merlin已經走出了房，房門晃的關在背後。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欺枉－欺瞞枉屈  
> 我也懂'生死知權'很勉強，可是都譯中文了沒理由這些契証內容不譯嘛...我努力了...


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur吩咐Merlin住進副室，好讓他能在他需要他時隨傳隨到，無時無刻。Merlin居然都沒幾句抱怨，就只是堅持每星期要在Gaius那邊自己的房間睡幾晚。

他們之間起了變化，自Arthur獲得第二個契証的起，他認清了就算自己的靈魂伴侶是個男人，那也不是Merlin 。在第一個契証時，Merlin在無人知曉的情況下救了Uther的性命這還有那麼一點兒可能性，然而Merlin絕對不可能殺了某人。而無故地，這個認知讓Arthur失望得像是被人重錘一樣。

結果就是Arthur讓Merlin搬進副室，好讓他能審視Merlin以及自己的感覺，同時試著跟他保持距離，就怕自己發現出什麼來。他恢復到初見面時 “王家混旦” 的態度，對待Merlin像不值一提的低下僕人。Merlin 呢？他都靜靜的低著頭，默許著這一切。

Arthur不知道Merlin的改變是因爲什麼，但他對此感到興幸。因為要是Merlin反抗的話他不覺得自己能把他拒之門外。明顯在那些Merlin的侮辱之間他漸漸的在Arthur身上生了根，漸漸的潛進了他最大的弱點。Arthur早就操旦了。

 

= = =

 

然後Cedric的出現了帶來了新方向。

在Merlin跟他正從地上爬起身時，他捉住了他的馬－Arthur在字面上的 _踩_ 在Merlin背上時跌滿地，舊的那個Merlin可絕對不會讓這種事發生－然後Cedric顯出了某些，在Merlin身上他所漸漸愛上了的機巧。他有很多地方都有點像Merlin－不太庸俗，有自信，有 _膽量_ －同時又完全跟他不一樣，這正好就是Arthur需要的。

或者Arthur需要更堅強；或者這就是他應該雙手接下的機會。這正是讓自己跟Merlin斷開關係的機會，好讓他能專心去尋找他的靈伴侶。反正有一天他會找到那個人然後他的生命裡就再也容不下Merlin。他得解決掉自己對Merlin的迷戀－清一清腦袋，為自己跟伴侶一起過一生作準備，沒有Merlin的一生，在那天來臨之時。

他把Merlin掃出副室，跟他說Cedric要用這房間，而且會照料Arthur所需，說反正他回去給Gaius幫手不就更好。

預期著Merlin會滿臉被背叛的睜大眼睛而他的確如此－

“Cedric被邪靈附身了。”

－用紅眼的Merlin作反應。

Arthur能明白Merlin感到妒忌又受傷，但這更讓他意識到他們倆都需要些空間。他把Cedric喚進房好讓他能把Merlin送得離他遠遠的，然而訝異地Merlin居然 _出手攻擊_ Cedric。

別無選擇之下Arthur只能Merlin拉進牢。要是他能把感情也關進去的話最好，不過它們大概也能像大多數囚犯一樣，輕易的逃離牢獄。

 

= = =

 

Arthur不太記得那之後發生了什麼。他記得的是那些混亂跟恐慌，還有那一面倒的敗北感。他也記得那清晰的恐懼－當Camelot，他們家園倒塌時－正正就他意識熄滅，身旁的聲音淡出之前。

不過發現Merlin正是那個把他弄醒時，他不應該驚訝。(真的留在囚室的人數實在少之又少。) 或者說當終究Merlin _再一次_ 引證他的話時。

然而他還是容許自己感到驚訝－在當晚Merlin為他寬衣時，在他的腹肌位置發現了新事物：第三個契証。

又一巫師逝，今希根殞。  
亞瑟或他余，永無實選。  
_Another sorcerer dead, this time Sigan took the fall.  
Arthur or himself, there was never any choice at all._

“起碼這次壓對了韻？” Arthur試著讓Merlin提起精神的說著，然後才意識到句子的潛台詞。 “諸神在上，我的靈魂伴侶是個連環殺手。”

Merlin自個兒退縮了起來，垂下腦袋視線放低，Arthur認出這是Merlin即將要逃離的訊號，他趕緊拑著他的手腕把他拉近。“等一下，別走。”

Merlin一臉迷惘的抬起頭。

Arthur抬手撓撓頭髮，“我...我想念跟你聊起這些#。來幫我解讀一下這個？拜託？”

Arthur總特別留心沒有太常用到 ‘請求類別’ 的字眼，但他才剛剛把Merlin送囚，就因為他試著就一個相當真切的危機提出警告。再者，他真的想要Merlin留下來，就算那意味自己要把尊嚴先放一邊，因為Merlin有時可以很賢明，要是Arthur認真聽的話，他總能給出非常有用的建議。

嘆了口氣Merlin點了點頭，“那好吧。”

Arthur把他往桌子拖，推著他坐到自己旁邊的椅子上。

“Sigan死掉了，對吧？我們100％肯定？” Arthur語調緊急的問著。

“是的，Arthur，Sigan死掉了。”

“所以這能完全地肯定Sigan不可能是我的靈魂伴侶？” 他睜大眼框來表達這問題的重要性。

Merlin被嘔心到，“泥馬的不！” 苦著的臉就像那次Arthur迫他吃老鼠一樣糟。

Arthur鬆了口氣。要是他的靈魂伴侶是個邪惡的靈魂還如此沉迷至試著穿成一隻烏鴉，他可不知該怎麼辦，而且作為巫師死後的轉世的那事兒也不可能跟他父親過得去。

“所以...我的靈魂伴侶殺了Sigan？”

手肘放到枱上Merlin擰著自己的手，“看來是。”

“我猜這就是第一句了？你能重複第二句嗎？”

Merlin的視線降到Arthur裸露的腰腹，朗讀著第二句時目光停留著。

“亞瑟或他余，永無實選。”

Arthur試著掂碰那些墨色字體，Merlin猛的抬起臉。

“你覺得那是什麼意思？”

Merlin咬著他的手指甲咬了一分鐘，才把拇指摘離唇間，連著一線水光直至他舐濕下唇。“呃...或者你的靈魂...” －Merlin哽咽－“靈魂伴侶要做個選擇？”

Arthur忍下了反白眼的動作。他仍然在試著友善的對待Merlin。

“也許Sigan知道他是你的靈魂伴侶然後威脅了他？”

“Sigan是怎麼知道的？要是他要作出選擇的話，他犧牲了什麼？要是我的靈魂伴侶死了的話，我會知道的，對吧？我的契証會消失，我會感受到那損失，對吧，Merlin？” 他覺得自己再次漸漸的荒亂起來，他抓住了Merlin的手，無視那抵著自己皮膚的濕潤感。

Merlin把手拉出來，安慰的撫著Arthur的手指。“你當然會知道。我保證你的靈魂伴侶還在生。”

“那發生了什麼？你自己跟我說Sigan是個那麼強大的巫師，他可能把我的靈魂伴侶變成青蛙也說不定！”

Merlin加緊了他的撫觸至微痛的力度，然而Arthur沒有叫停。那些接觸很安心。

“Arthur，他沒有把你的靈魂伴侶變成青蛙。看，第一句說Sigan殞落逝去，對吧？所以你的靈魂伴侶大概就是這個為了保護你，殺掉Sigan的勇敢英雄。”

Arthur深呼吸一下，迫自己相信Merlin的話。

“你大概是對的，” 他說，只是聲音裡仍然帶著那麼一點懷疑。

Merlin緊擠一下他的手再放開。他往Arthur的床走去把睡衣拿來，說道，“起來。” Arthur順應著站起來，雙臂提高讓Merlin能把睡衣掛到他身上。他讓自己在Merlin的陪伴裡被安慰。

Merlin幫他鋪好床，於是Arthur躺好，看著Merlin一支一支的把蠟燭熄掉。

“Merlin？” 他小聲道，感覺這突如其來的寧靜不應該被自己的聲音打破。

“是的，Arthur？” Merlin正站在門廊的位置問道。

“謝謝你。” Arthur說。於是在他閉上眼前看到的就是Merlin臉上那小小的微笑。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # I missed talking to you about this stuff 本想把missed當成錯過來譯：我很久沒跟你聊起這個了。 ...因為用 想念 來譯的話我想不出比較中文的句子...不過還是決定用回直譯：我想念跟你聊起這些。 雖然這廣東話聽來這怪怪的？好像也不太中文？不過大家應該也看得懂吧？還原一點我也覺得比較好？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：  
> 這最後一章我有兩個主意。我用了個較容易的，雖然我更喜歡另一個，只是，你知道，懶。然後我收到了那麼多可愛的留言，讓我覺得我選了個易的很罪惡。所以我等了好久才放上來，因為我真的想寫另一個選擇給你們。然而之後我的心理狀態變得差到不能寫作，於是我真的不能再拖著這章節，就因為指望我快點能好起來而且回到*能*寫作的狀況。所以這裡是原本的章節。也許哪天我會把另一個選擇寫出來，放在這裡當個番外之類什麼的。就這長久又無意義的等待抱歉！

馬兒們晃著頭踏著蹄逃離空地。牠們感覺到即將靠近的龍，而這裡的一切都在對牠們說要遠離危險。

Arthur掃視著夜空，卻沒有半條龍。他好奇牠還有多遠，若是馬群已經能感受到牠的存在。在他身旁Merlin也仰望著，而Arthur再一次驚嘆不已－他們站在這裡，Camelot最勇敢的一群騎士，從頭到腳都包著鎧甲，坐在馬鞍上顫抖著。他們都知道自己死期將至。過去三天一整個軍隊都在試著擊退牠，卻獨只有整個軍隊幾乎全滅的戰果。所以十二個騎士又能改變什麼？就連Arthur也接受了這結局。然而Merlin卻隨著他跑進戰場，身上的保護就只有他平常總穿著的薄外套還有圍巾來對抗龍。他這是跟著Arthur去送死，分毫猶豫也沒有。

Merlin很勇敢，勇敢得愚笨，只是就連Arthur也沒預期Merlin會為他、為Camelot面對龍。Arthur甚至不能試著理解那因由，從來沒有人在乎到這個地步。

這鼓動著他的胸口－而他真的不需要他的心臟跳得更快，其早已被盼慮及惶恐加速。不過同時，他的心也重得像能隨時墮出胸腔。今晚Merlin可能也會死掉。Merlin的靈魂伴侶可能還未成年。當Merlin死去，他的靈魂伴侶就永遠不會烙得他的契証；永遠讀不到那些形容那個該他們感到完滿之人的句子。他們會知道自己將永遠不能遇上他們的靈魂伴侶，因為那已經太遲，然後他們從此就得孤獨的過渡餘生。沒有誰理應忍受這種事，這絕對很恐怖，對你自己的靈魂伴侶一無所知。

Merlin造出的契証會是怎樣的？怎麼樣的大事才會被篩選顯現在別人的身軀上？

那樣的Merlin他從來沒能分享到，Arthur隱隱覺得疼痛。他早已佔用Merlin大多數的時間及注意，然而Arthur想要他的一切。多自私也好，他感到興幸，如果他們注定不能共守一生，起碼他們能分享死亡。

Arthur的坐騎鬃毛悚豎，踏前了幾步，扯著韁繩Arthur向上望。那條龍正飛進視野範圍，牠看起來更加雄偉，雙翼大張把照在地上騎士們身上的月光擋蓋著。

那之後完全沒有思考的緩間。空氣被火炎燃滿，連帶著血肉灼熟的氣味，混和著馬兒臨近死亡的尖叫。才不到一分鐘，所有騎士要不是已死、正在死就是已昏迷。唯獨餘下Arthur跟Merlin仍然站立。

Merlin對著龍吼叫，毫無必要地招引牠的注意。 _白痴_ 。絕望至盡Arthur抓起一支長矛擋在Merlin跟龍之間，如果那龍想要殺Merlin，牠得先過了Arthur這關。

龍深深的吸了口氣－就是這一刻－Arthur想要回頭望望Merlin，但他看到了這個最後機會。若是他握準時機，他們或許還有機會。於是他鼓起勇氣握緊長矛，Arthur把眼睛緊放在龍身上，就在牠大張下巴、陽炎般的熾熱湧向Arthur時，他舉步一躍往前猛沖，把長矛突刺進前。

長矛攻破龍的鱗片，不過在Arthur能辨認出自己的勝利前，有什麼以上百頭壯馬的力度打中他，於是他的身體攤倒在地作一團。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

尖銳的痛楚把Arthur從昏迷中醒來。他把頭從燒焦的草皮上抬起，看見的只有Merlin這唯一的生存者，站在這死亡的怖景之中。他看起來那麼莊重尊貴，像個復仇天使#1，手持長矛觀瞰著一場他從不打算倖存的戰後餘殃。

Arthur抬手抓著自己的右髖胯，那邊皮膚得到舒緩也可能隨時再被潦劃。Merlin線視落到他身上，然而不準備說起個別情況讓倒下的戰友以表敬重，Arthur問道，“發生什麼了？”

“你給了牠致命一擊。” 黑夜裡突顯著Merlin蒼白的臉，眼瞳倒映著星光。

“牠離開了？”

“是的。你做到了。”

那跟本不可能。Arthur砍了一條龍。如果這沒有被錄成契証，沒有其他別的能。

Arthur仰起頭大笑，就在他終於理解這毫不真實的情況後。他活下來了。Merlin活下來了。Camelot會存活下去。

其他所有的都不重要了。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

他們回到城內，凱旋地，然後再出去搜尋生還者，以及給他父親傳遞了個正式報告，這些之後，Arthur碰碰Merlin的手。

“去我房間，我還能讓今天更精彩。”

Merlin紅起臉，不過自願地跟上。他的臉在Arthur要他把衣服褪起來露出胯部時更加紅了，不過Arthur忽略了那聽起來的另類意味。

那些墨黑色字體被看到時Merlin倒吸了口氣，手開始顫抖然而整個身體卻靜如死石。

“另一個契証，” Arthur說。“它說什麼？”

Merlin起初沒有回應，於是Arthur推了推他的膝，Merlin回望他的眼裡充滿恐懼。為什麼一個契証會讓他害怕？Arthur的靈魂伴侶前已被揭示為一個連環殺手，所以真的，這能差到哪裡？

“Merlin？”

Merlin舔著雙唇，把視線放回到Arthur的胯骨。然後終於，他開口，聲音輕得要Arthur豎直耳朵才辨出字詞。

"卡梅洛安渡龍末之災劫。御者閣下諾令其之恆也。”  
"Camelot is safe from the last of dragonkind. The Lord has made it so forever."

Arthur困惑了。“再說一遍？”

Merlin沒有重復它。相反地他站起身拉開他們之間的距離，看起來一臉愧疚。

“除非我是我自己的靈魂伴侶，Merlin” －Merlin搖著頭，雙眼涌聚出盈淚－“你有必要來給點解釋。”

Merlin低垂著頭，避開所有跟Arthur的眼神接觸。當毫無答覆在即，Arthur指向桌子旁的一張椅子。“坐下。”

Merlin曳步往椅子，整個過程裡他刮撓著自己的手腕磨咬著自己的下唇，一刻都沒正望過Arthur。

Arthur坐到他對面的位置裡。“看著我。”

Merlin抬頭看著他的鼻子。

“在我的印像裡我把龍擊倒了。”

Merlin迅速的眨著眼。

“首先只有你，我，還有Leon從襲擊裡生還。我知道作為事實你並不是貴族(#閣下)，而Leon當時昏迷的程度不可能殺到哪條龍。” Arthur仍然不太確定發生了什麼；他需要點時間來把拼圖逐塊湊起，然而Merlin要先把所有拼塊交給他。他的腦袋跟心口都在痛。“Merlin，我的靈魂伴侶死了嗎？”

Merlin的頭微小地晃了下。Arthur安慰地嘆口氣。

“那空地上還有其他人嗎？”

Merlin悄道，“沒有。”

“所以我的靈魂伴侶要不是你就是Leon？” Arthur站起來，在房間裡踱步。他的撓纏著自己的頭髮，腳趾在靴子裡不安的蹭動。他差不多要找到自己的靈魂伴侶了。

那可能是Leon－足夠年長在Arthur第一次當待從時作為Arthur的騎士#2，然而未至於達到不能逾越的年齡差－那個Arthur心懷深刻的尊敬，卻沒有愛的人。那個有戰鬥技巧能跟龍對抗，然而卻在Arthur作出最後的突擊時絲毫不見踪影的人。

或者那可能是Merlin。Merlin，那個就算十里內沒有龍影都能絆住自己的腳還把自己摔昏的人。那個沒有任何戰鬥技能相關的人，而且絕對不是個殺人者。Merlin，那個對救助別人勇氣十足，卻完全沒有立場出手的人。Merlin，那個連蒼蠅都不會打，更別說殺死幾個人的人。Merlin，那個Arthur非常重視，還深愛著的人。

“Merlin，你是我的靈魂伴侶嗎？”

Merlin那個點頭很短促，卻能改變一生。Arthur沖過去把他撈起抱住，Merlin的手臂自覺地環上Arthur的背，然後Arthur把鼻子埋進Merlin頸間，輕輕推拱著那條戴了一天的圍巾。

他們那站了好一陣子，吸取著對方的氣息。然後Merlin的肩頭開始急竭地顫動，Arthur的頸間被什麼濕潤著。

“A-Arthur，我有魔法。就只為你，我發誓。”

Arthur閉上眼收緊懷抱。當然Merlin會有魔法。不然他怎麼打敗一個強大的巫師還有一條龍？

最後一塊拼圖答落最後的位置，而Arthur驚訝自己對於這個結果竟然毫不訝異。

這讓一切合理得該死的多。

“我會保護你的秘密。我會保護 _你_ 。” Arthur輕聲的說道，嘴唇在Merlin的耳殼間顫動。

如果還算什麼的話，那讓Merlin哭得更兇了。

Arthur抱起Merlin帶往床放在床單之上，他爬到Merlin身旁，放下床簾拉好然後蜷抱著Merlin，抬手輕摩著他的頭髮。

“我愛你。” 他在Merlin腮邊喃唸。

Arthur能面對Merlin的魔法，連帶那些他們早已分享的還有未來即將出現的秘密。現在他能應付任何事，因為他終於不再孤獨。

  


Fin

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 Angel of Vengeance 復仇天使，我不知道這裡有沒有別的參考或典故，因為好像聖經裡也是有提過？然而要是原作向的話可能是西歐別的典故？不過直譯明顯毫無懸念所以我就沒問沒研究了。
> 
> #2 old enough to have been Arthur’s knight when he first became a squire squire一般譯作待從，多數指幫忙照料騎士器具的人。我猜測那其實有點像實習、學徒或是助手的頭銜，之後有可能升級成騎士？只是我在網上查看squire還可以譯作護衛。然後還有一個註解說這頭銜是在騎士以下紳士(gentleman)之上，是個尊稱(esquire)。於是整句我理解成Arthur在未夠格成為騎士前Leon已當了騎士還有幫忙指導二瑟？只是終究應該把squire譯作什麼我很迷茫...說真的待從這兩個字感覺級別很低。


End file.
